Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear
Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Vergangenheit Natalia wurde ursprünglich unter dem Namen Meryl als Tochter von Sylvia, deren Mutter im Schloss von Baticul von der Königsfamilie angestellt war, und Badaq geboren. Badaq würde später als Largo von den God-Generals bekannt sein. Natalias Mutter war körperlich immer schwach gewesen, entschied sich aber für das Kind, weil das Score eines weisgesagt hatte. Natalia kam im Monat Rem ND1999 zur Welt, nur wenige Tage vor der Prinzessin von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Diese war jedoch eine Totgeburt und die Königin verzweifelte deswegen. Wie im Score weisgesagt, nahm nun die Mutter von Sylvia Meryl und tauschte mit ihr die tote Prinzessin aus. Sylvia ertrug dies nicht und stürzte sich in den Hafen von Baticul, wo ihre Leiche Tage später wieder an die Oberfläche getrieben wurde. Badaq war zu dieser Zeit aufgrund seiner Arbeit abwesend gewesen und hatte eine Karawane durch die Wüste eskortiert, aber nachdem er zurückkehrte und begriff, was alles geschehen war, stromerte er rastlos durch die Welt und sein Hass auf das Score wuchs. Unterdessen wuchs Meryl nun als Natalia im Königshaus auf. Natalias Eltern sind somit die Königin von Kimlasca, die einige Jahre später aus nicht näher erwähnten Gründen starb, und König Ingobert VI. Ihre Tante ist Susanne fon Fabre, die jüngere Schwester von Ingobert, und ihr Cousin Luke fon Fabre, mit dem sie auch verlobt ist. Natalia gilt im Volk als außerordentlich beliebt, macht viel Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und hat sich etwa für den Bau eines neuen Krankenhauses eingesetzt oder Arbeitslosen eine Arbeit am Hafen beschafft. Sie ist der Kunst des Bogenschießens im Lanvaldear-Stil bewandert und besuchte ND2015 die Truppen im nördlichen Chesedonia, wo Generalin Jozette Cecille gegen die Malkuth-Truppen von Jade Curtiss kämpfte. Sie setzt sich sehr für das Volk ein und erhielt von Luke, der Prinzgemahl werden sollte, das Verlobungsversprechen, dass sie sich dafür einsetzen würden, dem Land den Frieden und Wohlstand zu bringen. Nach der Entführung von Luke und seiner vermeintlichen Rückkehr mit Amnesie, erinnert sie ihn gelegentlich an dieses Versprechen und hat selbst wie alle anderen des Hauses nicht begriffen, dass es sich dabei nicht um dieselbe Person handelt. Der Luke, mit dem sie sich einst verlobt hatte, wandelte stattdessen nun als Asch durch die Welt. Tales of the Abyss Natalia tritt der Heldengruppe als letzte Kämpferin bei, nachdem die Helden nach Lukes Verschwinden nach Baticul zurückgekehrt sind. Sie haben von Ingobert den Auftrag bekommen, nach Akzeriuth aufzubrechen, um die dortigen Menschen wegen der drohenden Gefahr des Miasmas zu evakuieren. Um die God-Generals zu umgehen, beschließen die Helden, Baticul durch die Abandoned Factory zu verlassen, wo Natalia sich ihnen anschließt. In ihrer Gesamtheit sind die Helden vorerst dagegen, weil sie diesen Auftrag als ungeeignet für eine Prinzessin erachten. Natalia nimmt sich daraufhin Luke zur Seite und offenbart ihm, dass sie gehört hat, wie er mit Van Grants gesprochen und sie ausgemacht haben, dass Luke nach den Ereignissen in Akzeriuth mit Van nach Daath fliehen würde. Luke sorgt nun dafür, dass Natalia die Heldengruppe begleiten darf, damit sie diese Informationen an niemanden weiterträgt. thumb|300px|left|Natalias Statusbild Als die Helden nach Ions Entführung diesen in den Zao Ruins treffen wollen, trifft Natalia erstmals auf Largo, der nach einem Kampf ihren Namen in Erfahrung bringt. Natalia bemerkt zwar, dass er auf ihren Namen ungewöhnlich reagiert, wird aber von Luke dazu gedrängt, sich mit den anderen Helden zusammen zu entfernen. Sync meint hierzu an Largo gewandt, dass es sich wohl um Schicksal handeln muss. Nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth und einer kurzen Reise mit Asch statt Luke, wird Natalia zusammen mit Ion von Mohs gefangen genommen und in Daath in den Oracle Headquarters untergebracht. Mohs will mit allen Mitteln den Krieg zwischen Kimlasca und Malkuth einleiten, damit das Score erfüllt wird, und will dafür den Tod der Prinzessin vortäuschen. Natalia und Ion werden aber von den anderen Helden befreit. Nachdem es den Helden schließlich gelungen ist, sämtliche Einwohner aus St. Binah zu evakuieren, versuchen sie, den nahenden Krieg zu verhindern und treffen dafür in Chesedonia nach einer kurzen Trennung wieder zusammen. Natalia verlangt hier den Rückzug der Kimlasca-Truppen, aber Mohs, der ebenfalls anwesend ist, meint, dass es keinen Grund gibt, den Befehlen einer falschen Prinzessin Folge zu leisten. Er weist Natalia darauf hin, dass er aus verlässlicher Quelle erfahren hat, dass Natalia selbst nur als Substitut für die totgeborene Prinzessin genutzt wurde, weshalb Natalia als Verräterin bestraft werden soll, wenn sie heimkommt. Er macht sie zudem darauf aufmerksam, dass Natalia äußerlich nicht den üblichen Erben des Hauses Kimlasca entspricht, die immer mit roten Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen geboren werden, und dass ihre helle Haarfarbe auch nicht durch ihre Mutter erklärt werden kann, die Haare schwarz wie die Nacht hatte. Natalia zeigt sich nach alledem verunsichert, aber ein Aufbruch nach Baticul lassen die Helden noch eine Weile auf sich warten. Ehe die Helden von sich aus von Daath nach Baticul aufbrechen wollen, werden sie jedoch von Mohs gefangen genommen und dorthin gebracht. Luke und Natalia werden von den anderen getrennt und in Natalias Kammer eingeschlossen. Dort werden sie von Alpine aufgesucht, der die beiden des Verrats an dem Königshaus von Kimlasca bezichtigt, da sie beide als Nachahmer ihrer Originale bezeichnet werden. Beiden wird das Thronrecht entzogen und ihnen wird der ord der Einwohner von Akzeriuth vorgeworfen. Da Natalia eine Adlige ist, erhält sie das Recht, sich selbst zu töten, was auf Wunsch ihres Vaters hin durch Gift geschehen soll, damit sie nicht leidet. Luke und Natalia werden jedoch von den anderen Helden gerettet und Natalia stürmt zu ihrem Vater in den Thronsaal vor, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er bestätigt sie darin, dass an der Stelle, die ihre Nanny ihnen gezeigt hat, in der Tat Überreste eines Neugeborenen gefunden wurden und ihre Geschichte damit der Wahrheit entspricht. Luke versucht, Ingobert davon zu überzeugen, dass Natalia trotz allem seine Tochter ist, aber letztendlich werden die Helden aufgrund der Überzahl der Gegner zur Flucht gezwungen. Ihre Flucht wird dabei von den Einwohnern von Baticul sowie den Dark Wings und Asch unterstützt. Die Einwohner erachten Natalia trotz allem als ihre Prinzessin, auch wenn sie nicht von königlichem Geblüt ist, weil sie es war, die ihnen geholfen hat. Ob sie adlig ist oder nicht, ist nicht von Bedeutung. [[Datei:Natalia in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Natalia in Tales of the Abyss]] Die Abweisung durch ihren Vater trifft Natalia jedoch schwer, sodass sie sich in einer Nacht in Sheridan von den anderen Helden trennt und etwas Zeit für sich sucht. Luke möchte ihr eigentlich hinterher und sie trösten, sieht aber davon ab, als Asch hinzukommt. Dieser wundert sich, dass Natalia nicht nach Baticul zurückgekehrt ist, obwohl sie dort zehntausende Unterstützer hat. Er erinnert sie an das Versprechen, das sie sich als Kinder zu ihrer Verlobung gegeben haben. Am nächsten Tag zeigt Natalia sich den anderen Helden gegenüber offener und entschuldigt sich für ihre Angst. Sie will alles, was in ihrer Macht steht, für Kimlasca tun; nicht als Prinzessin von Kimlasca, sondern als eine seiner Einwohnerinnen. Die Helden kehren danach nach Baticul zurück, um Ingobert wegen eines möglichen Friedensvertrags aufzusuchen. In Baticul ist auch Mohs anwesend, als die Helden Ingobert aufsuchen. Er las den Brief, den die Helden ihm gegeben haben, und ist verwundert, weil er den Ereignissen des sechsten Fonstones widerspricht. Luke erklärt ihm, dass das Score bereits mit seiner Geburt aus den Fugen geriet, und Natalia versucht ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass sich in Zeiten der Krisen wie diesen die wahre Natur von Anführern zeigt, die nicht dafür da sind, dem Score zu folgen und damit den Luxus zu genießen, den sie selbst gewinnen. Stattdessen müssen sie dem Volk dienen. Natalia bittet ihn, den Friedensvertrag mit Malkuth zu unterschreiben und den Helden zu erlauben, die Outer Lands in das Qliphoth abzusenken. Zum Entsetzen von Mohs lässt Ingobert sich auf diese Forderungen ein und erkennt Natalia auch wieder als seine Tochter an, da sie zwar nicht dasselbe Blut teilen, aber viele Jahre der Erinnerungen als Vater und Tochter. Während des einmonatigen Zeitsprungs hat Natalia ihre Position als Prinzessin wieder in Anspruch genommen und bereist im Namen von Kimlasca die Welt, um die Situationen in allen Ecken von Auldrant zu überprüfen. Es ist auch ihre Idee, schließlich ein Gipfeltreffen einzuberufen, um das weitere Vorgehen in einer Welt ohne Score zu besprechen. Abseits von Natalias eigenen Taten, findet Luke am Mt. Roneal einen Anhänger vor, den Largo getragen hatte. Am Mt. Roneal waren Largo, Legretta und Arietta von einer Lawine erfasst in die benachbarte Schlucht gerissen worden, hatten dies aber dank Ariettas Monstern überlebt. In den Anhänger eingraviert, der der Tochter des Trägers gewidmet ist, findet Luke nicht nur den Namen Meryl vor, sondern auch das Bild eines Säuglings. Bei Ingobert findet er Bestätigung darauf, dass es sich dabei um Natalia als Neugeborenes handelt. Luke und Ingobert begreifen damit, dass Largo Natalias leiblicher Vater sein muss, beschließen aber vorerst, ihr nichts davon zu sagen. Stattdessen will Luke zuerst Largo zur Rede stellen. Letztendlich erfährt Natalia von Ingobert in seiner Kammer, dass es sich bei Largo um ihren leiblichen Vater handelt. Dieser befindet sich zu dem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls in Baticul, weshalb Natalia zu ihm eilt und ihn am Hafen vorfindet. Largo erzählt ihr die Geschichte davon, wie seine Frau Sylvia sich tötete, nachdem ihre Tochter von ihr fortgenommen wurde. Nach diesem Gespräch erklärt Ingobert Natalia, dass sie nun nicht mehr an vorderster Front zu kämpfen braucht, weil er nicht von ihr verlangen kann, ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut zu bekämpfen. Natalia geht auf dieses Angebot jedoch nicht ein. Am Absorption Gate kommt es zu einem letzten Kampf gegen Largo, der Van die Flucht ermöglichen will, und Largo unterliegt den Helden. Ehe er stirbt, nennt er Natalia bei dem Namen Meryl. Sein Tod setzt Natalia zu, aber sie bemüht sich darum, dies nicht preiszugeben. Im Abspann von Tales of the Abyss sucht Natalia das Tataroo Valley auf, in dem Tear Grants sitzt und die Grand Fonic Hymn singt. Sie erinnert Tear daran, dass sie auf der Mündigkeitsfeier von Luke zu seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag erwartet worden und nicht gekommen ist, aber Tear wollte lieber im Tataroo Valley bleiben und auf Lukes Rückkehr warten. Schließlich erscheint in der Tat eine Figur, die Luke ähnelt, und wird von den anderen Helden empfangen. Es bleibt unsicher, um wen genau es sich bei der Figur handelt.Eine Nebenaufgabe deutet an, dass Aschs Big Bang trotz allem begonnen haben könnte, auch wenn er nicht daran gestorben ist. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Asch durch Lukes aufgelöste Fonons wiedergeboren wurde und derjenige ist, der zurückkehrt. Andererseits sind zuvor Fonons von Asch auf Luke übergegangen, was für Lukes Rückkehr oder gar die einer Fusion sprechen könnte. Es ist auch möglich, dass Lorelei selbst in dem "reparierten" Körper von Asch auf die Erde kommt, da die Gestalt erscheint, nachdem Tear die Grand Fonic Hymn gesungen hat, die Lorelei beschwören kann. Persönlichkeit Natalia zeigt sich als außerordentlich zuvorkommend, gerecht und hilfsbereit, ist aufgrund ihres Lebens als Prinzessin aber auch einen etwas herrischen Tonfall gewöhnt, den sie sich auf ihrer Reise mit den anderen Helden abzugewöhnen versucht. Sie ist selbst viel im Volk unterwegs und bei diesem sehr beliebt, da sie viel Öffentlichkeitsarbeit betreibt und öffentliche Einrichtungen wie Krankenhäuser errichten lässt. Natalia ist grundsätzlich etwas naiv, aber ihr Herz sitzt an der rechten Stelle und sie bemüht sich darum, den Frieden der Welt zu erreichen und zu erhalten. Kurzgefasst *Natalia wuchs als Prinzessin von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear auf, ist aber ursprünglich die Tochter von Largo und seiner Ehefrau gewesen. Als die tatsächliche Prinzessin als Totgeburt auf die Welt gekommen ist, wurde sie von Natalias leiblicher Großmutter durch Natalia selbst ersetzt, weil die Königin verzweifelt war. *Natalia soll die Königin von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear werden und weist hierfür ein großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein auf. Sie ist mit ihrem Cousin Luke verheiratet, der dadurch Prinzgemahl werden würde. *Natalia erfährt im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss, dass sie nicht die wahre Prinzessin ist. Das Volk von Baticul erkennt sie zwar trotz allem als ihre geliebte Prinzessin an, aber da Natalia vorerst von ihrem Vater abgelehnt wurde, setzt ihr dies schwer zu. Letztendlich beschließt Ingobert aber, Natalia wieder anzuerkennen und ihrem Rat Folge zu leisten, dem Volk zu dienen statt nur dem Score zu folgen. *Natalia erfährt später, dass Largo ihr leiblicher Vater ist, und stellt ihn deswegen zur Rede. Largo bleibt bei alledem hart und meint, dass ein Feind letztendlich ein Feind bleibt. Ehe er von den Helden getötet wird, nennt er Natalia aber noch bei ihrem Geburtsnamen. Wissenswertes *Natalia ist wie ihr Cousin Luke eine Seventh Fonist und nutzt ihre Kräfte als Heilerin. *Nach Natalia wurde ein Luxuskreuzfahrtschiff von Kimlasca benannt, die Princess Natalia. *Obwohl Natalias Alter auf der offiziellen Internetseite mit achtzehn angegeben wird, sprechen sie und andere Figuren von siebzehn Jahren Erinnerungen, die sie mit ihrem Vater teilt. Da Natalia ND1999 im Rem geboren wurde (also Anfang des Jahres) und Tales of the Abyss ND2018 im Rem beginnt, wäre sie jedoch sogar bereits neunzehn. * In Tales of Vesperia gibt es auf der Insel Nam Cobanda einen Brief, auf dem "Für Asch von Natalia" steht. *In Tales of Vesperia erwähnt eine Frau an der Oase von Mantaic Natalia, wenn die Helden gerade auf Reisen sind, um die vier Elementargeister zu erzeugen: Die Frau erklärt, dass eine junge Dame aus dem Hause Kimlasca ihr einst eine Mahlzeit zubereitet hatte und der Adephagos am Himmel im Vergleich zu dem Essen, das sie erhalten hatte, ganz und gar nicht widerlich aussieht. *In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist auf einer Wandmalerei in Asgard eine Bogenschützin zu erkennen, die deutlich als Natalia zu identifizieren ist. In Tales of Symphonia befindet sich an dieser Stelle ebenfalls das Abbild einer Bogenschützin, die jedoch mit Engelsflügeln und in grünen Gewändern dargestellt wird. ---- Charakterliste en:Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss